Ramee El-Rahman
Ramee El-Rahman is a member of Chang Gang. He is roleplayed by Ramee. Background Full-time BETA part-time "warlord" the one with the scarf and the Fingers of Chang Gang. Although suffering from SBS, Ramee is the main hardware man, handling lockpicking and applying thermite during a heist. Patient Zero (Small Brain Syndrome) URGENT WARNING!!! This man known as Ramee aka "Patient Zero" is responsible for the recent outbreaks of SBS. Avoid all possible contact!! CEO of LifeInvader Upon coming to Los Santos Ramee was the acting CEO of a multi-million dollar company, LifeInvader, but was fired after he was found to be doing illicit activities out of the LifeInvader office. As of late is has been rehired. Uchiha Jones and the 7th Realm: Calling Uchiha a"F-R-E-A-K" and blaming him for getting caught with class 2 weapons after being caught by the cops. Ramee believes that he is from the 7th Realm but [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones']] says otherwise. At one point possessed by a being of the 7th realm, but has since ascended himself. Achievements * Created "Ramee and Friends" a new name he calls the Chang Gang. * Has completed two successful jail break attempts in the new server. * Was part of the 1.5hr Fleeca Bank siege. * CEO of a multi-million dollar and company aka LifeInvader. * Indirectly coined the term SBS know as Small Brain Syndrome. * Has been part of the Old and New servers. * Discovered the Power to Paleto Bank with Randy Bullet Relationships Openly admits he is gay when talking to women. [[Vincent Ricci|'Vince']]: Vincent Ricci aka Vince has stated he is his lover but Ramee denies all of it. # (Clip) # (Clip) # (Clip) [[Randy Bullet|'Randy']]: Ramee has openly admitted his love to Randy Bullet ' # (Clip). [[Olivia Harvey|'Olivia]]: While Ramee states he is gay around girls he is actually in a formerly in relationship (which didn't really go anywhere) with Olivia Harvey after proposing to her on a special episode of the bachelor, while he says that the producers rigged the votes the truth is that patient 0 has truly met his match and he’s too embarrassed to let people know. # (Clip) [[Rose Edwards|'Rose']]: Ramee along with [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']] went to the Vanilla Unicorn for an event for Rose '''Edwards that was so she can find "love with a bank robber". Ramee hesitated to go because he knew somehow he would get involved in it, which he was correct as they got their '''Chang had made Ramee go up and volunteer, but he was only willing to do it for 20K, Chang agreed. In the end, Ramee was the only one that volunteered so he ended up winning, now Rose and Ramee are in a relationship. As the event came to a close [[Matthew Payne|'Matthew Payne']] had found out that he and Rose had gotten into a relationship Payne didn't approve because of Ramee and his SBS. Payne threatened to fire Rose so Ramee and Rose told Payne they broke up, but instead of breaking up they agreed to go into a secret relationship so Rose could keep her job. # (Clip) # (Clip) # (Clip) Copper: Is secretly in love with the Assistant Chief of Police Olivia Copper. The two will text back and forth, however, Ramee has been hesitant to have an official date with her. This is likely due to him being very active in crime and her being a police officer. She has stated many times that she is looking for a "beta man", believing Ramee to be a perfect example of one. The attraction she feels towards him has not stopped her from threatening to bring him and his associates in the Chang Gang down, however. During a conversation the two of them had, she acknowledged him being a "warlord" and likened herself as one as well. When she has him in custody, Ramee will often try to sweet-talk her in an attempt to get a smaller jail time. He is one of the few people that call her by her first name, Olivia. Copper has also mimicked his voice and used his catchphrases on multiple occasions. [[Ellie Dono|'Ellie']]: On 10/06/2019 Ellie Dono approached Ramee at the Vinewood bowl with a bombshell that she is having twins and they are Ramee's. (Clip) Quotes * "Are you serious right now?" * "Y-Y-Y-Y-YES SIR YES" * "YES,YES SIR" * "YES SIR YES SIR" * "I'm CEO of a multi-million dollar company" * "What the F-U-C-K" * "You're fucking with a warlord" * "Oh my god" * "I'm a warlord" * "Guys listen" * "Listen listen guys listen" * "i'ma be real with you, it was Uchiha Jones that gave it to me." * "YOINK mine now gimmie, gimmie" * "Don't piss me off" * "Have a good one" * "Fuck bitches get money, you know how it is" * "Dude" * ”Truuuuuuuu” * "This is Trooper Richardson from the State PO-lice" * "This is part of our PRO-cedure" * "Y'all want the 9's?" * "oh yeah keep going." * "Say that one more time, see what's gonna happen." * "This is disgusting behavior, on behalf of the Ballas Organization LLC." Ramee First Day Meeting Chang Gang It Has Begun! (GTA 5 Roleplay)|This video is the first day Ramee met the Chang Gang from GarrettJoblessYT Clips Old Server # | Ramee El-Rahman | Creative Criminal | NoPixel | (first ever clip on channel) # Ramee El-Rahman | NoPixel | # super old untitled clip 1 # super old untitled clip 2 # super old untitled clip 3 # Not Get Seized Or Die Tryin' | Ramee El-Rahman | NoPixel | # Was Shooting # ? # Ramee El-Rahman | NoPixel UPDATE # Telling Ally she was not involved in the situation # Car is not locked he sat in instantly # Jump! # Ramee undercover cop POGGERS # Facecam! | Ramee El-Rahman | NoPixel # Swift justice for Coop # Tessa pep talk for Ramee # Anyone want pancakes? # Bye Abdul *gets shot* # | Ramee El-Rahman | NoPixel | Short Stream # Ramee El-Rahman | NoPixel New Server # The Rise of The Dark Web (part 2) # ramee erping with jym rat # ramee can take some poundings in the butthole # see you in bed? # handy ramee special # ramee the janitor # ramee erping with philis goodman # ramee erp'ing with daquan # Casual Sunday Attire # salty 20k roll # 11/10 jewelry store robbery # An actual Warlord is born # 100% FULLY COMPLETE WARLORD RAMEE # alright, let me see... # Ramee's speech # Copper to Ramee, "From One Warlord to the Other" # Zelda Turns The Tables On Ramee While Playing "The Bachelor" # this better than the actual court case # Ramee and Nino high thoughts # ramee vs bovice # turns out sun didnt want to end it # Trooper Richardson from the State Police # this is deputy Richardson "y'all want the 9s" # i'm going to sling this on the streets # cop shootout at pillbox # ramee the gangsta # shout out to sunmoon # you just blow him a kiss hell naw # ramee and his male strippers # ramee who the f is randy # the salt levels on that guy # ramee gets rick roll'd # Turn down 4watt? Sound Cloud # patient zero -kooxy Gallery rameeoldlook2.PNG|Classic look RameeOriginallook2.PNG|Classic look rameeoldlook3.PNG|Classic look rameePatient Zero.jpg|Ramee Patient Zero (SBS) rameeERP1.PNG|Ramee (ERP)ing rameehands.png ramee1.PNG ramee2.PNG ramee3.PNG rameecrim1.PNG Rameebike.PNG ramee4.png ramee5.PNG Ramee6.PNG ramee8.PNG|BurgerShot look ramee and rose.PNG|Ramee and Rose Ramee and garrett.PNG|Ramee and Garrett 062BC108-4584-404A-A67B-2AD5D9CFD04F.jpeg|SBSO look rameeandellie.PNG|Ramee and Ellie Category:Characters Category:Male